Interview dengan Karakter KuroBasu
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Punya pertanyaan absurd tentang karakter KuroBasu minus GoM bonus Kagami dan Momoi? Silakan tanya dimari! Kami, para pewawancara baru, siap melakoni pertanyaan aneh, gajeh, penuh kenistaan, dan ajib dari Anda semua! Tetap stay tune! Q&D di sebelah akan selesai kok! *dihajar massa*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warnings** : OOC garis keras, AU banget, bukan fanfic (iyalah bloon!), dan masih banyak ranjau cabe (?) yang bertebaran dengan indahnya~

**A/N** (…_Dare desu ka?_ /PLAK) : Halo! Sa-Saya sebagai Narator (?) mampir menggantikan Author yang tepar tak berdaya akibat flu. A-Anu, berh-berhubung sa-saya or-orang baru, sa-salam ke-ke-ke-ke-kena-kenal… /gemetaran ketakutan/

**Title** : Interview dengan Karakter KuroBasu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG TING TONG~

Hyuuga : … *glek* *duduk di sofa dengan muka keringatan*

Riko : *colek-colek punggung Hyuuga* … Ada apa nih? Ada apa nih?

(Kuroko : Hyuuga-sempai… Coach… *wajah cemas*)

Koganei : A-Apaan ini? ! *panik, berusaha sembunyi di belakang Mitobe*

Mitobe : …! …!

Furihata : A-Aku takut… *peluk Kawahara*

Kawahara : Si-Sialan loe, Furihata… Loe aja populer, gimana dengan kita woy… TAT

TENG TONG~

Mr. XXX : *mendadak masuk ke _stage_ dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir semua kepalanya* YOHOOOO~~~~ Selamat pagi / siang / sore / malam! Na~ah, berhubung **Himomo**, Kana, Gilbo dan **Hiai** males mampir ke sini maka _kami_ akan menggantikan mereka! Salam kenal!

Hyuuga : Woy Mr. XXX, '_kami_'…? =A= *masang muka berak (?)*

Mr. YYY : *masuk ke _stage_ juga dengan tudung kepala yang sangat kebesaran* Halo! Mr. XXX, kau belom kenalin dirimu kan?

Kameraman : Woooy! Kertas pidato (?) nya masih di sini! *lambai-lambaikan kertas*

Mr. YYY : AH YA! *lari ke depan, lalu mengambil kertas dari Kameraman* Baiklah… Ini… *melongo bacain tuh kertas*

Mr. XXX : *nimbrung* E-Eh? Apa itu semua? OAO

Mr. YYY : Meneketehe!~ Udah ah, siapa yang mau kenalin diri kita?

Mr. XXX : Kameraman, lo ikutan kenalin dirimu ya! =A= *gak mau rugi*

Kameraman : Lo kira gue itu Gilbo ye? Sialan loe, Mr. XXX…

Mr. YYY : U-Udah deng! Ahem. *buka tudung kepalanya, menampakkan rambut hitam, berponi rata dan berambut gondrong. Matanya berwarna hitam dan sipit seperti orang China* Ni hao! Namaku **Kurosawa Aki**, salam kenal~!

(Akashi : **Aki**. Nama kecil lo cuma ada 1. Musim gugur, iye kan? -_-a)

**Kurosawa** : I-Iya gitu deh, _shortie_! *senyum garing ke Akashi*

(Akashi : *PLIK* … Kau minta diperpendek umurmu ya, **Aki**…)

(Kuroko : A-Ah, Akashi-kun… Tenang… Jangan kesal…)

(Akashi : Cih… **Aki**. Aku takkan membiarkan–.)

(Kuroko : **Just. FOLLOW. Him. Already.** *natap Akashi dengan tatapan maut*)

(Akashi : … … *geser tempat duduk, mendekati Murasakibara karena terlalu ngeri dengan aura yandere Kurochin*)

Mr. XXX : Udah dong **Kurosawa**~

**Kurosawa** : Kenalin dirimu coy, Mr. XXX -_-

Mr. XXX : Okiee~ *buka tudung kepalanya, dan ternyata… Dia albino, _man_! Tapi bukan Gilbo kok!* Namaku **Tachikawa Shiro**, salam kenal!

**Kurosawa** : Dasar kepala albino -_-

**Tachikawa** : Gak sopan lo **Sawa**! *kemudian menyeret sosok Kameraman*

Kameraman : Kenapa gue yang dijadikan korban kalian… Inget, gue itu senior kalian woy… -_-

**Tachikawa** : Iye iye bawel kenape lo… Kenalin dirimu coy! *wink*

Kameraman : Jijik euy… *buka tudung kepala, kali ini rambutnya hijau gelap dan kulit sedikit gelap* Mmmhmm… Saya **Yayoiji Yukio**, salam kenal.

(Kise : WUT? ! YUKIO? ! SAMA KAYAK KASMATSUCCHI-_SSU_! OAO)

**Yayoiji** : Pls. Mati loe sono, Kise.

(Kise : HWAAAAAHHH! ! ! AKU DIBENCI **YAYOIJIIII**! ! ! *langsung maraton lagi*)

**Yayoiji** : Tunggu… Kenapa nama gue ditebelin coba? =A=

**Kurosawa **: … Kayaknya Kana lupa mengeset formatnya… *tepok dahi*

**Tachikawa** : Ck! Ya udah gini, lo itu Yayoiji, oke? *tatap Yayoiji dengan tatapan ala singa*

Yayoiji : Iye dah iye dah. *balik ke kamera*

**Kurosawa** : Baiklah! Khusus chapter ini, kalian dipersilakan untuk lempar bom (?) –maksudnya pertanyaan ke anggota Seirin!

**Tachikawa** : Ah iya, pengecualian buat Kuroko dan Kagami, ya~? Kan mereka udah dapat jatah di _Interview_ sebelah coy…

**Kurosawa** : Tapi kayaknya Kana lagi mager yak. -_-

**Tachikawa** : Mager iya, stress iya, pokoknya author kita lagi krasak krusuk nyari tempat berlindung dari hantu remed…

**Kurosawa** : Jadi penasaran seberapa konyol dia… -_-

**Tachikawa** : Tauk. Kali aja dia lagi lengah karena ada pairing itu…

**Kurosawa** : … Ck ck ck. Masa cuma karena itu dia langsung meleleh gemulai gitu? =A=

**Tachikawa** : ARGH! Lupakan soal kesablengan dia! Baiklah, kami permisi dul–.

**Kurosawa** : *getok kepala **Tachikawa** dengan palu* Woi, _rule_-nya belon dikeluar–maksudnya dibacakan bego =A=

**Tachikawa** : Argh, lupa dah gue…

**Kurosawa** : Pantesan kepala loe adanya uban -_-

**Tachikawa** : Sialan amet loe **Sawa**… *bawa linggis*

Yayoiji : UDAH AH! KALIAN KENAPE HAH! ? MALU-MALUIN SENIOR LOE WOY! *lemparin **Kurosawa** dan **Tachikawa** dengan bom molotov*

**Kurosawa** : KYAAAHHHH! ! ! ! *nghindar* Ba-Baiklah, karena senior Yayoiji udah protes, mari kita bacakan _rules_-nyaaa~

**Tachikawa** : O-Okeh. Pertama. _**NO SARA QUESTION**_, coy. Berantem boleh, perang boleh, asal SARA nggak ada. =A=

**Kurosawa** : Bukannya sama aja woy, **Tachikawa**? =A=

Hyuuga : Tuh bener kata-kata **Kurosawa =_=**

**Tachikawa** : BERHENTI KOMPLEN DAH ELO DASAR EMPAT MATA WOY! *tendangin Hyuuga dengan bola sepak yang ditendang dengan kecepatan selevel pesawat jet militer teryahud (?) F-15 The Raptor abis mengejar S-500*

Hyuuga : WAAHHH! ! ! ! *kena bola, terus mental ke _stage_*

(Akashi : Nggak **Tachikawa**, nggak duo **Senohara**, semuanya sama-sama penghancur segalanya =A=a)

Riko : HYUUGAAAAA! ! ! ! QAQ *panik*

**Kurosawa** : Ck! Udah, _rules_ kedua adalah _**boleh bertanya apapun sepanjang pertanyaan itu ABSURD **_(?)

Riko : Itu makin nggak bagus coy, **Kurosawa** =_=

**Kurosawa** : Kan sama kayak _Interview_, semuanya pada absurd. LOL *senyum garing*

Riko : =_=

**Kurosawa** : Baiklah, _rules_ ketiganya adalah _**setelah sesi bertanya selesai pada chapter berikut, akan ada voting karakter mana yang akan dinistai lagi pada pertanyaan berikut; dalam aturan ini HANYA tiga orang.**_

**Tachikawa** : Maksud _rules_ tadi adalah karakter yang berasai dari satu sekolah dikumpulin terus ditanyain satu per satu (atau boleh borongan /PLAK/), terus tiga dari semua karakter satu sekolah akan dimunculkan lagi bareng karakter dari sekolah lain. Begitulah.

**Kurosawa** : Untuk saat ini, _rules_-nya sudah lebih dari cukup. Nanti kami informasikan jika ada perubahan _rules_-nya!

**Tachikawa** : Oh ya, gimana kalo aku kasih beberapa berita mengenai _fic-fic_ Author yang lain?

**Kurosawa** : _Nice idea_. _Interview_ ini juga sekalian memberi informasi selanjutnya pada _fic-fic_ Author, jika kalian berminat.

**Tachikawa** : Yup! Ah, Author titip pesan, _fic_ Pure and Raven-Black akan menuju _ending_ dan dipastikan _chapter_-nya sudah mencapai 20 lebih! Untuk chapter Raven-Black yang sekarang, kira-kira sudah lebih dari seperdua dari keseluruhan cerita!

**Kurosawa** : Ada pesan lain lagi?

**Tachikawa** : Fic Kelulusan! dipastikan… **Hiatus**.

**Kurosawa** : HUWEEEE! ! ! ! PADAHAL GUE SUKA IDE AUTHOR GILA ABABIL ITUUUU! ! ! ! TIDAKKKK! ! ! ! *nangis di pelukan Momoi*

Seirin guys : (MATI LOE **KUROSAWA**! ! ! **MATI LOEEE! ! !**)

Yayoiji : Oi, lupa sama satu lagi woy, **Sawa**.

**Kurosawa** : Ah iya! Untuk fic Q&D dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi, satu berita penting. Author sedang dalam masa pengerjaan SEMUA pertanyaan dan dare yang BELOM ditulis. Jangan khawatir! Semua Q&D dari Readers sudah Author simpan di Ms. Word yang terpisah! *senyum standar*

**Tachikawa** : Untuk sekarang pengumumannya sudah cukup. Jangan lupa _review_ untuk lemparin tuh Author gajeh dengan pertanyaan… Ufufufufu. *smirk*

**Kurosawa** : Mending gue kasih makan Author sejumlah doujin AkaKuro dah -_- kesian dia tiap hari guling-guling terus di rumah kita -_-

**Tachikawa** : Gak sekalian dibekep trus dibuang ke Sungai Nil?

Yayoiji : Maap, ijin komen. Kenape dah kelen semua, **Kurosawa**, **Tachikawa**… =_=

**Tachikawa** : Pisss XD (y)

**Kurosawa** : AIH TAUK AH! Kami permisi dolo~~~ *terbang sambil mengikat semua anggota Seirin di _stage_*

Yayoiji : Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued~! ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurosawa** : Yak! Akhirnya ada juga pertanyaan!

**Tachikawa** : Ada 8 pertanyaan! Oh ya be er be mau nyetel lagu FOV-nya Kurokuro~

Hyuuga : Ahem. *uhuk* Cepet nih! Aku nggak punya waktu!

Yayoiji : Bentar-bentar, kameranya belon siap nih!

**Kurosawa** : *langsung hajar Yayoiji* WTF! ! ! PADAHAL UDAH PEDE MAU JADI HOST INTERVIEW INI! ! SDFGHJKLASWERTYUIOP! ! !

Yayoiji : *nghindar* O-Oi! Kameranya dihancurkan Gilbo di acara sebelah taoooo!

**Tachiakwa** : Aha~ Kurokuro emang ngrock ya~ coba bayangin dia jadi penyanyi rock—.

BLETAK.

(Akashi : Tolong jangan memperpanjang pendahuluan. Kasihan Kana beserta duo Senohara nyebelin itu.)

**Tachikawa** : *bangkit dengan benjol lima tingkat akibat dilempari barbel 300 kg oleh Akashi* O-Okeh, disclaimernya di sini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warnings** : OOC garis keras, AU banget, bukan fanfic (iyalah bloon!), dan masih banyak ranjau cabe (?) yang bertebaran dengan indahnya~

**A/N** (**Himomo**) : Halo, saya di sini sebagai pengganti Author-han yang keburu tenggelam diamuk massa di interview sebelah. Okeh, tidak tahu harus komen apa, silakan membaca! Perhatian! Ada kerancuan level dewa (?), kegalauan tingkat F***** A****, dan kekorsletan listrik statis di kepala Author-han (?), dll dst dsb.

**Title** : Interview dengan Karakter KuroBasu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st Question**

By _ 5_

Ano mau nanya sama Sei-chan dan Mura-kun  
Ne, Mura-kun Sei-chan apa kalian saling mencintai?  
Kalo iya alasan kalian apa?  
Kalo tidak alasan kalian juga apa?  
**.**

Hyuuga : Bu-Bukannya itu buat _interview_ di sebelah?

**Kurosawa** : Kayaknya itu anak belom dikasih obat nih…

Yayoiji : Ngawur amet lo pada, **Sawa**. Mana ada anak yang nyasar dan kalo dikasih solusi malah obat…

**Tachikawa** : Ah, sebodo teuing. Sekalian juga minta pendapat _minna-tachi_ dengan pairing MuraAka / AkaMura (?).

Hyuuga : Ebuseh, dasar pewawancara ababil.

BLETAK.

**Tachikawa** : Bilang lagi satu kali lagi, bang***.

Hyuuga : *masuk clutch mode* Hahahaha, kudu cium jempol kaki gue, t**k.

Riko : *langsung gampar Hyuuga pake _harisen_* Hyuuga-kun jahat! BERANINYA NGOMONG BEGITUAN SAMA PEWAWANCARAAA!

Hyuuga : A-AH! *langsung balik ke mode semula* IYA DEH IYA! MAAPKAN DAKU RIKO-CHAN! *sujud sembah ke Riko*

Koganei : Eeeewwww~ eniwei itu pertanyaan sebaiknya diapain ya? Itu korban kan ada di bangku penonton!

**Tachikawa** : Peduli amat. Pendapat kalian, hayo? HAYOOO? ! *mode preman*

Kiyoshi : Ahem… Kayak permen gulai gemulai? *senyum polos*

(Murasakibara : *PLIK*)

(Akashi : *PLIK*)

Hyuuga : Jawaban macem apa itu, dasar otaku deng… =A= *lirik Kiyoshi Teppei dengan pandangan gue-lu-end*

Koganei : Merah ditambah ungu sama dengan… Eh apa iya? Biru gelap?

**Kurosawa** : Malah ngemengin warnanya doh =A=

(Akashi : *PLIK PLIK*)

Kiyoshi : Lagian Murasakibara kelihatannya kayak bayi gede di depan Akashi sih~ *senyum polos*

(Kagami : Pffff-bahkan Kiyoshi setuju kalo Murasakibara itu bener-bener kayak bayi… Pffff-)

(Murasakibara : Eh heh, gue tahu kalo lo _baka_ tapi gue itu apa? Ya titan dong~ *ngeyel sambil tatap sengit dengan Kagami*)

(Akashi : Udah deng, gue dulu pernah naksir lo ya, Atsushi. Jadi, **diam**. *senyum yandere*)

(Murasakibara : *mematung*)

**Kurosawa** : … Itu pengakuan terlarang, _nee_, Akashi? O.o

(Akashi : *CKRIS* *senyum yandere ke **Kurosawa***)

(Murasakibara : TIDAAAAKKKKK-MUROCHIIIIINNN- *lari marathon lagi ke Yosen*)

**Tachikawa** : *facedesk* (?)

Riko : Te-terus Akashi-san… Ehem… Terus jangan bilang mau ambil Kuroko-kun—.

(Akashi : *keluarin cincin mas kawin* *senyum yandere plus nistagh* * lalu bersimpuh di depan Kuroko* Nah, aku—.)

(Kuroko : *kabur dengan tulisan di kertas: Aku BRB ke Moskow dan juga Kaliningrad. Bubye!*)

(Akashi : WTF-DAIKI, RYOUTA, SHINTAROUUUU-CARI TETSUYAAA- *mendadak lepas kendali*)

Hyuuga : KUROKOOOOO- KABUR KE ANTARTIKAAAAA-

Riko : KABUR KE ARTIKKKKK-

Koganei : Ka-KABUR KE ANGKASAAAAAA-

Semua anak Seirin : *langsung noleh ke Koganei*

Koganei : E-Eh? A-Ah—maksudku kabur ke Bulan! *senyum pepsodent*

Hyuuga : Lo mau Kuroko mati di sana gitu ya? =A=

Koganei : E-Ergh—no—maksudku—kabur ke Bulan! Ya pake roket kek apa itu! _Discovery_ kek _Soyuz_ kek _Atlantic_ kek apa gitu!

Riko : Jangan coba-coba mengatakan Kuroko gak bakal balik ke sini- *senyum yandere ke Koganei*

Koganei : NYAAAAAAAA-GUE BERSUMPAH DEMI RAHASIA MITOBEEEEEEEHHH-GUE GAK AKAN BILANG GITUHHHHH- *kabur tunggang langgang*

Anak-anak Seirin : *menyerbu Koganei*

**Tachikawa** : Ck ck ck. Okeh, CUT!

**.**

**2****nd**** Question**

By _Misamine_

1. denger-denger hyuuga sama riko itu sama-sama saling suka , emang itu bener ya? beneran aja deh! cocokk!  
**.**

Hyuuga : E-Eh-EH-**EH**-_**EH**_-_**EEEHHHH**_**? !** *muka sontak memerah parah*

Riko : E-Ergh—Ah—aduh… *sontak saja nyari tempat buat sembunyiin muka memerahnya*

Kiyoshi : Hyuuga-kun~ Hyuuga-kun~ *senyum inosen sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Hyuuga*

Koganei : CUIIIT! CUIIIIITTTT! CO CWEEEETTTTTT- JADIAN SONO! TEMBAK RIKO! TEMBAK!

Hyuuga : *langsung bogem-in Koganei* DI-DIAM LO KOGANEIIIIII-EMANG LO TAU SEBERAPA MALUNYA GUE—

(Kagami : Eh… Hyuuga beneran malu kalo di dekat Riko…? *senyum nistagh*)

Hyuuga : *JELEB JELEB JELEB*

Kiyoshi : Kalau kau kalah di WC, berarti telanjang di depan Riko-chan, hm~? *senyum inosen*

Hiroshi : Be-Berarti Kapten telanjang bulat di depan calon istrinya-*nahan ngakak*

Hyuuga : *blush parah* HE-HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! AWAS KALIAN SEMUA! *membentak ke semua anak Seirin*

(Akashi : Tetsuya, apa kau rela timmu digempur habis-habisan sama timku? *lirik Kuroko yang sudah diikat dengan kuat oleh para _bodyguard_ Akashi*)

(Kuroko : Demi koleksi _vanilla milkshake_-ku, aku nggak rela, tahu. **Sangat. Tidak. RELA.**)

(Kagami : Iya bener tuh, Kuroko! Bener! *pasang muka =A=a*)

(Akashi : Yakin? Tidak mau lihat Junpei dikerjain terus ditelanjangi bulat di depan Riko, Tetsuya?)

(Kuroko : Dan satu lagi. Aku dan **semua** anak Seirin bakal TELANJANG tau. Dan kau bakal memanfaatkan itu untuk melihat tubuh gue kan, Akashi-kun? *pasang muka pokerface + tidak rela + sebel ala si jamur di episode 39 kek yang Sakurai itu lho*)

(Kagami : Gak sangka Akashi semesum itu—.)

(Akashi : *CKRIS*)

(Kagami : Terima kasih atas makanannya, Akashi-_teme_. *elus pipi sebelah kanannya yang kembali tergores dengan indahnya*)

(Akashi dan Kagami : *langsung menggelar tawuran di kursi penonton*)

Hyuuga : IKUTAN WOY, IKUTAN! GUE GAK RELA AKASHI DAPET _SCENE_ NGDUNK! SIALAN! *bawa naginata dan ikut tawuran dengan Akashi*

Riko : A-AH! Hyuuga-kun! *blush parah*

**Kurosawa** : *tendang Riko ke dalam acara tawuran itu*

Riko : NYAAAAA- *terseret masuk ke acara tawuran itu*

Hyuuga : RIKOOOOO- *langsung selamatin Riko dari sabetan golok Akashi dan Kagami*

Riko : E-Ehmmm- *digendong dengan _bridal style_ sama Hyuuga* *mendadak blush parah*

Hyuuga : *baru ngeh kalo dirinya menggendong Riko ala _bridal style_* *blush parah* *kaki mendadak gementaran dahsyat*

(Akashi : ... Sukses untuk pernikahannya ya, Junpei. Jangan lupa peje-nya~ *senyum nistagh*)

(Kotarou : OMEGAWDWHY AKASHI TERSENYUM NISTAGHHHH-KIAMAT OI KIAMAAAATTTTT! ! ! *lari maraton se-Jepang*)

(Kagami : *senyum nistagh* 'Met menjalani kehidupan baru, Hyuuga-senpai~!)

Hyuuga : WTF KALIAN BERDUAAAAAAA- *langsung memburu Akashi dan Kagami*

(Akashi + Kagami : *kabur*)

Riko : *pingsan + demam karena tjinta (?)*

Mitobe : ~~~~! ~~~~! (Translate : EMERGENSIIII! EMERGENSIIII!) *bangunin Riko dengan panik*

Koganei : AMBULANS! AMBULANS! _COACH_ PINGSAAAANNN- *panik to the max*

Yayoiji : Pemandangan langka... Wow. *tercengang*

**Tachikawa** : YAK! CUT! (Dalam hati : mantaps juga adegan boongannya Akashi dan Kagami... Tumben banget...)

**.**

**3rd Question**

By _Misamine_

2. mitobe itu seme atau uke sih? suka di sebut sebut uke , soalnya namanya itu Mitobe Rinnos'UKE' , jadii yang bener yang mana? mitobe itu uke? atau seme?

**.**

Mitobe : … *mundung*

**Kurosawa** : Eh? Aku nggak ngerti apa yang dia katakan… _Someone_, heleeeefff-

Koganei : *ngtranslate* Dia bilang kalo dia bukan seme maupun uke…

Mitobe : *tarik Koganei lebih dekat* *berbisik-bisik*

Koganei : Ya, ya… Ehm, Mitobe bilang kalau dia tidak mau diseret-seret ke dalam daftar seme maupun uke… Takut dinistai katanya…

**Tahikawa** : (Kesian banget Mitobe-kun… *terharu*)

**Kurosawa **: BETAPA SUCINYA HATI MITOBEEEEEEE-! ! ! SEMUA TOKOH KUROBASU KUDU CONTOHIN MITOBEEEEEE- *SFX : adegan didramatisir banget*

Yayoiji : Gak kusangka ada juga lelaki yang benar-benar lelaki sejati... Tidak disemein dan tidak juga diukein... *nangis darah*

Hyuuga dkk : *tepok tangan terharu*

(Kuroko : Mitobe-senpai hebat... *mata menerawang*)

(Kagami : Huh, nggak tahu dah kehebatan Mitobe-senpai, tapi Mitobe-senpai bisa juga tetap 'perjaka'...)

(Akashi : Aku penasaran banget sama suara Rinnosuke... Tidak pernah di dalam satu _scene_ pun dia berbicara... =_=")

(Midorima : Dia jauh lebih misterius-_nodayo_. Hmph!)

(Kise : Tapi Mayuzumicchi juga tidak pernah ngomong-_ssu_...)

(Akashi : Bego amat lu Ryouta. Rinnosuke kan sudah nongol dari volume 1 KuroBasu, dan sampe volume terkini dia TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN berbicara sepatah kata pun. Lo bolot ye, Ryouta? =_=a)

(Kise : UWAAAHHH-AKASHICCHI WA HIDOI-SSU! ! ! QAQ *maraton lagi ke Akita bareng Murasakibara*)

**Tachikawa** : Bahkan GoM penasaran sama suara Mitobe ya~ *cengar-cengir nistagh*

**Kurosawa **: =A= udah deng, ayo CUT!

**.**

**4th Question**

By _yacchan_

mau nanya... ke tsuchida! bagaimana bisa makhluk figuran yang normal kayak kamu punya pacar, sedangkan anak basket seirin aja semuanya jomblo (kecuali kamu)? izuki yang lebih ganteng daripada kamu aja jomblo- /UDAHWOI *diusirsatpam  
**.**

Tsuchida : Karena aku berhasil nego dengan Mitobe. *senyum standar*

Izuki : GILEEEEEE-LO BAHKAN NEGO SAMA MITOBEEEEE? ! *syok parah*

Hyuuga : (Lah terus gue? ! Orang ngemeng sama Kagetora-san aja nggak berani! TTATT)

Tsuchida : Becanda kok. Oh ya, saya ada cerita kecil tentang pacarku.

Koganei : WOI JANGAN BIKIN HATIKU BROKORO SIALAN LU TSUCHIDAAAAA- *kemudian mojok lagi*

Hyuuga : Sialan kau Tsuchida, jangan bercanda di saat serius dong uAu

(Kuroko : Apa, apa, Tsuchida-senpai? *blingbling*)

(Akashi : Iyuuuwwhhh, bahkan Tetsuya tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Satoshi… =_=a)

Tsuchida : Dulu waktu kelas tiga SMP, pacarku yang adik Mitobe pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja denganku di toko sepatu olahraga. Kami waktu itu tidak sengaja mengambil barang yang sama, namun aku akhirnya menyerahkannya ke adik Mitobe itu. Namun di luar dugaan, kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja beberapa kali di toko yang sama. Kami akhirnya ngobrol, dan suatu hari, aku masuk SMA Seirin dan menceritakannya ke pacarku, dia bilang kalau kakaknya juga sekolah di sana. Aku lalu menanyai nama kakaknya, eh tahunya dia ternyata Mitobe Rinnosuke yang anak basket dan juga anak yang seangkatan denganku. Kebetulan, aku belum bergabung ke klub basket waktu itu. Nah, aku bergabung ke sana dan pernah diajak Mitobe mengunjungi rumahnya. Nah… ehm, di kamar tamu itulah dia 'nembak' aku.

Hyuuga : Cerita yang ehmmm… Agak unik, di sisi lain… =_= (GUE IRI TAOOOO. GUE IRIIIII-)

Tsuchida : Waktu 'nembak' juga didengarin sama 1 keluarga, semuanya bersuit-suit ria sedangkan Mitobe malah tersenyum ramah. Ya gitu deh, akhirnya kita jadian~

Izuki : Enaknya elu, Tsuchida. Lokerku aja tiap Valentine disusupi banyak surat cinta tau… Hahhhh…

Hyuuga : Gue juga, coba. Padahal gebetanku ada di sini… *lirik-lirik Riko dengan gugup*

Kiyoshi : Aku nggak tahu detilnya sih, tapi pernah ada cewek nguntit aku waktu kelas satu. *senyum riang*

**Kurosawa** : …

**Tachikawa** : …

Hyuuga dan semua senpai kelas 2 : …

Riko : Ah, aku ingat, ada yang naksir lu sampe-sampe nguntit lu, Kiyoshi… =v=a

Hyuuga : Perasaan gue cewek yang itu masuk kategori _stalker_ deh =A=

(Kagami : Bahkan semua senpai ada yang naksir… Bah… =A=")

(Akashi : Ini sih, belum seberapa. Pernah waktu aku kelas 3 SMP, HP aku di-_spamming_ banyak mail cinta. Aku **tolak** semuanya.)

Hyuuga : Itu sih, elo. ELO. E-L-O. Bukan gueh, OK? =v= (Males dengerin omongan Akashi, bikin gue pengen naik darah ini mah…)

Koganei : *mundung*

Riko : Hmmm… Ada sih, cowok yang naksir sama aku.

Hyuuga : *KRETEK!* *nangis membabi buta di dalam hati*

Riko : Tapi aku tolak sih. Enakan main sama anak cowok basket sih, muehehehehe~

Izuki : Kayaknya Koganei satu-satunya cowok yang gak ditaksir sama cewek~ lalalala~

Koganei : Bunuh aja gue… Bunuh… *nangis*

Hyuuga : Mitobe 'kan, jarang ada yang naksir. Yang naksir kebanyakannya kutu buku semua, percaya deh -_-

**Tachikawa** : Kenape jadi pojok cinta ini semua? =_=

**Kurosawa** : Tauk. Ah, CUT!

**.**

**5****th**** Question**

By _Himesa. Ri. Ka_

buat hyuuga, napain ke pemandian air panas, tp kacamatanya ga d lepas? kan kacamata kalo ada embunnya ga enak._.

**.**

Hyuuga : Soalnya…

Riko : *mendadak lepas kacamata Hyuuga*

Hyuuga : … Apa ini ya? *megang ujung pisau yang disodorin Riko*

Izuki + Koganei : WAAAAAAAA-TANGANMU BERDARAH, HYUUGAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *panik to the max*

Kiyoshi : …! Kotak P3K-nya manaaaaa-

**Tachikawa** : *buru-buru kasih kotak P3K ke Kiyoshi*

Kiyoshi : *langsung samber kotak itu* *obatin luka Hyuuga*

Hyuuga : … Ini di mana yak? Kok bukan rumahku-

Riko : Ini di _stage_, Bung. Apa yang lo liat dengan matamu sendiri?

Hyuuga : … Sebuah keabsurdan… Saya bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu… Eh, kau siapa? Se-sepertinya Riko…

Riko : Begitulah. Dia menderita minus parah…

**Tachikawa** : Hebat sekali minusnya, pasti minus diatas 8 nih =A= udah, CUT!

**.**

**6****th**** Question**

By _Himesa. Ri. Ka_

dan, (masih buat hyuuga), itu kacamata udah berapa kali retak, berapa kali di servis, dan udah berapakali di ganti?

**.**

Hyuuga : [setelah beraduh-aduh selagi mendapati telapak tangan kanannya terluka akibat memegang ujung pisau*] Aduhhh… Sudah sering banget…

Riko : Sudah ratusan kali, bung. *geleng-geleng kepala*

Izuki : Berapa harga itu kacamatanya ya? =_=

Kiyoshi : Harusnya kau menjaga baik-baik kacamatamu, jangan kayak Author yang sudah ganti kacamata 8 kali lebih •A•

Hyuuga : Abis, kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi pada klub kita sudah _beyond the expectation_… Mengejutkan sekali… *sigh*

Koganei : Kau harus jadi contoh yang baik buat _kouhai_… *sigh* *lebay mode : ON*

Hyuuga : SIALAN LOE KOGANEIIII-*lalu ngajak tawuran Koganei*

Riko : Kudu lapor sama bokap Hyuuga nih, minta dia dihukum untuk gak pake kacamata ah~

Hyuuga : RIKOOOO-TUNGGU! AMPUNI GUEEEE-IYA GUE GAK BAKAL RUSAKIN KACAMATA LAGIII-AMPUNI GUEEHHH-! ! ! *langsung berenti tawuran dengan muka pucat pasi*

**Kurosawa** : Jadi kesian sama Hyuuga =-= udah, CUT deh!

**.**

**7****th**** Question**

By _kaoruishinomori_

minta ajarin eagle eye dong /dor!  
eh izuki, kamu cemburu nggak sih sama kedeketannya hyuga sama kiyoshi? soalnya sebelum kiyoshi dateng kamu deket banget sama hyuga, tapi pas kiyoshi ada, yang di pairingin kan hyuga sama kiyoshi. feeling mu gimana tuh? *iniapa* xD

**.**

Izuki : E-Eh? Aku? Ahemmm… Belajar tentang perspektif dulu… Prinsipnya, eagle eye kan sama seperti melihat sesuatu dari segi yang berbeda, mirip-miriplah sama Hawk Eye…

Hyuuga : Tunggu… **Sawa**, gue mau protes.

**Kurosawa** : Eh? Iya?

Hyuuga : KENAPA GUE HARUS DIPAIRING SAMA SI IRON HEART ITUUUUU? ! ? ! PERASAANKU HANYA KEPADA _CO_-

Riko : *PLAK* Hm, mau bilang apa, Hyuuga-kun? *senyum yandere*

Hyuuga : E-Eh-maksudku-

Riko : *PLAK* Fokus dulu ke final WC, ya? Kebetulan ada kaptennya di sini… *senyum yandere*

Izuki : Ke-Kenapa harus aku bareng sama Hyuuga? Aku sih _fine-fine_ saja, ta-tapi masa' harus sama Hyuuga? =_=

Hyuuga : *lirik Akashi*

(Akashi : *senyum ala Emperor terus ada backsound suara cengar-cengiran Lucifer*)

Hyuuga : Perasaan gue itu Akashi makin tinggi aja level setannya? =A=

Riko : Tokoh antagonis level 100… *ngawur dot com*

Hyuuga : Riko, ini bukan game tahu =_=

Kiyoshi : Hyuuga… *tatap Hyuuga dengan tatapan serius*

Hyuuga : Ya?

Kiyoshi : Jangan sebut gue 'Iron Heart' dong… *nangis latah*

Hyuuga : **IRON HEART**. *tanpa dosa memanggil Kiyoshi begitu*

Kiyoshi : *langsung tawuran dengan Hyuuga*

Hyuuga : OH! AYO! AYO TAWURAN SINI SAMA GUEHHHH- *langsung tawuran*

Izuki : Tunggu, ini harusnya pertanyaan gue kan? =_=

**Tachikawa** : Ah, lupa sama kau, Izuki. Ya, silakan jawab. =_=b

Izuki : Ituuuu… Kenapa saya terlihat humu banget ya? *kemudian mundung sambil nangis latah*

**Kurosawa** : Yak, Izuki gugur (?). CUT deng CUT!

**.**

**8****th**** Question**

By _madeh18_

maaf ya kl buka2 masa lalu nih, kan dulu setim sm hanamiya, dulu dia sejahat sekarang ga sih ke tim lawan? kok bisa tahan setim sama orang licik macam dia? /ampun bang hanamiya/ *brbkaburrrr

**.**

Kiyoshi : *duduk dengan luka dimana-mana* Ah… Dulu yaaaa… Aku kurang tahu, tapi selama kita bertanding, masih sama tuh. Masih suka bersikap licik. -_-

Hyuuga : Bukannya gak sopan, tetapi pertanyaan ini lebih tepat ditujukan ke Imayoshi kan?

Kiyoshi : …! Aku baru tahu kalau Hyuuga ternyata ingat sekolah Hanamiya-kun… *muka syok*

Hyuuga : BANCI LOEEE! ! ! ! *tendang Kiyoshi* Iyalah gue ingat! Kapten macam mana yang gak tau _track record_-nya musuh hah? ! Lagian, gue masih panas banget kalo ngadepin Hanamiya. Pengen digolokin tuh.

Riko : WTF kepribadian preman lo muncul Hyuuga-kun -.-a

Kiyoshi : Aku masih ingat waktu pertandingan basket SMP aku melawan SMP Hanamiya-kun, dulu ia tidak sebegitu liciknya. Mungkin baru mulai ketika masuk SMA. Buktinya nih. *nunjukin betis sebelah kanan yang masih sedikit bergemetar dengan tidak teratur*

Riko : Sepertinya Kiyoshi beruntung waktu SMP. Aku cek _track record_ Hanamiya, di SMP juga sering bikin cedera pemain lain. Mungkin di tim kau ada yang lebih kuat darimu waktu SMP, Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi : Ah, iya, iya, waktu itu juga tidak terlalu hebat nih, _skill_-ku. Senpai-senpai aku itu ya yang terhebat waktu itu… *garuk-garuk kepala*

Kiyoshi : Bukannya tahan, tapi kurasa kita waktu itu beda tim… Kan beda sekolah. Aku tidak ingat pernah satu sekolah sama Hanamiya… Jujur saja, tanya ke semua pemain yang pernah berhadapan sama Hanamiya, pasti semuanya pada benci sama dia… Tapi aku enggak. Males kalo punya musuh, gak enak kan? Kayak si Akashi itu. *lirik Akashi*

(Akashi : Salah gue apa sih t**k, Teppei. *badmood*)

Kiyoshi : Bukannya tidak sopan nih ya, Kuroko-kun telanjur jadi musuhmu lho, Akashi.

(Akashi : … *lirik Kuroko*)

(Kuroko : *masang boneka voodoo bermuka Akashi*)

(Akashi : … Kau benar, Teppei. =_='a)

(Kise : Ku-Kurokocchi… QAQ)

(Midorima : Akashi akan dihajar dalam 3…)

(Aomine : 2…)

Kiyoshi : 1…

(Kuroko : *ketok tubuh voodoo Akashi pake palu*)

(Akashi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW- *guling-guling kesakitan*)

Hyuuga : Baru kali ini aku lihat Kuroko sedendam itu ke Akashi… =A=

Riko : Sogokin aja rumput laut, dijamin mati kutu itu Akashi. *cengar-cengir nistagh*

Izuki : Jangan sok belagu ya, Riko =_=

Riko : Eh ini kaga pake boong loh. Aku dapet inpoh kalo Akashi benci sama rumput laut. Sama sumber terpercaya (baca: Momoi), muehehehehe~

Hyuuga : CIYUS? ! MIAPAH? ! *cengar-cengir setan*

Tsuchida : *tarik baju T-shirt Hyuuga* Kita racuni Akashi nyok.

Koganei : AYYYEEEYYYY-BAHAN PEMBULLYAN NIHHHH- *lompat-lompat bahagia*

**Tachikawa** : CUT! CUT! **CUUUUTTTT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kurosawa **: Fuuuhh~ doneh! Doneh!

**Tachikawa** : Dengan demikian, pertanyaan dengan anak Seirin resmi ditutup!

(Author : Eh? Gak ada pertanyaan tentang Furihata?)

**Kurosawa** : Gak ada, Author :3

(Author : MARI MENARI SAMBAAAA- *langsung joget gila*)

**Tachikawa** : Pertanyaan selanjutnya dibuka untuk **KAIJOU**. Ingat, **KAIJOU**. Bukan Seirin. Oke?

**Kurosawa** : Dan juga silakan mengajukan TIGA NAMA untuk ditanyai lagi! Oh ya, ada peraturan baru!

**Tachikawa** : Oke, cekidot! **Peraturan keempat : Tiga nama yang diajukan untuk ditanyai lagi adalah karakter yang SUDAH diwawancarai pada chapter sebelumnya.**

**Kurosawa** : Misal, gini, dari 8 pertanyaan semuanya diajukan ke Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Tsuchida, Mitobe, dan Riko. Dari 6 nama ini akan muncul tiga nama yang siap untuk dinistai lagi, missal Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Izuki. Nah mereka bertiga ini akan ditanyai bareng karakter dari sekolah lain, semisal Kaijou. Begitulah.

**Tachikawa** : Nah, _voting_nya adalah lewat **REVIEW**, bukan dari _polling_. Author males nutupin _polling_nya. *dikick*

**Kurosawa** : Satu orang satu suara ya, jangan curang… ^^a

**Tachikawa** : Segini aja dulu… Selanjutnya, info _fic_ lain!

**Kurosawa** : Ahem, ahem. Author dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk **hiatus** di beberapa _fanfic_ KuroBasu, berikut judul-judul yang hiatus sebagai berikut: **Kelulusan**, **Q&D dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi**, **LMBYS**, **The Assassin**, **AKKMG**, **Akashi's Family**, dan **Aku Dikerjai**. Kami beserta Author memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya U_U

**Tachikawa** : Namun beberapa _fanfic_ lainnya masih jalan, salah satunya **TLOE** (_fanfic_ baru), **Raven-Black** dan _fanfic_-coret-bukan_fanfic_ ini. **Raven-Black**, sekali lagi, sudah memasuki chapter ke 20! Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah membacanya! Tidak kusangka cukup banyak yang tertarik membaca _fanfic_ multichapter seperti itu.

**Kurosawa** : Selanjutnya, **TLOE**, masih berlanjut di chapter ke 3 (tidak termasuk prolog). Chapter terbaru akan menceritakan isi ringkasan Kitab _The Legend of Emperors_, dan **akan diupload beserta chapter 5**, dikarenakan minggu depan (tanggal 24) Author akan mengupload chapter 6 dan tanggal 31 Author dipastikan tidak sedang ada di rumah.

**Tachikawa** : Kemana sih Author pada tanggal 31? =_=

**Kurosawa** : Katanya ke Surabaya -_-

**Kurosawa** : Itu baru **TLOE**, sayangnya untuk **Raven-Black**, chapter ke 22 masih belum rampung, padahal Author berencana menyelesaikannya minggu ini sebelum akan diupload tanggal 24 nantinya (insya Allah!).

**Tachikawa** : Ebuseh, banyak proyek… Pantas saja dia *psssttt* lengah *psssttt*…

**Kurosawa** : **Tachikawa**… Di belakangmu…

(Author : *siap siaga dengan golok di belakang **Tachikawa***)

**Tachikawa** : Ma-MAAFKAN AKU, MUUUNNN- *lari*

(Author : *lari mengejar-gejar **Tachikawa***)

**Kurosawa** : Nah, makasih yaaa~! _See you the next chapter!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


End file.
